


Christmas Lights

by daniearnest



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, god have mercy im so weak for them, just the boys bein cute, that's basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniearnest/pseuds/daniearnest
Summary: “Wanna decorate your cabin?”“Very funny. No.”Alternatively: Will (eagerly) and Nico (unwillingly) go out to the city to buy Christmas decorations for Hades’ cabin.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 11
Kudos: 57





	Christmas Lights

**Author's Note:**

> since im back on my solangelo bullshit and christmas is in three days I thought I might as well....hehheheehe........

Cabin 7 was as close as it had ever been to looking like a miniature star had fallen on Earth.

The sleek Ionic columns topped off by their smooth volutes stood elegantly adorned with subtle twinkling amber lights. They supported a double lintel crowned by a gable, both lined with the same luminescent decorations which went all around, highlighting the classic Greek triangular shape of the yellow marble pediment. Laurel wreaths peppered with gold leaves were neatly hanging on the inner facade. And the cherry on top of all this was that the Apollo cabin had somehow put a spell on the cabin so that it would warmly glow in the bleak white winter.

The bright front door swung open and Will Solace came out with his usual wide grin, dressed in his winter clothes –namely a yellow padded jacked that was so garish it was offensive– and radiating the same energy as the cabin. He hopped down the three-step stairs and started towards cabin 13 while he hummed a Christmas tune.

When he got there he jogged up the stairs, lifting his knees exaggeratedly high up partly to shake the snow off his shoes, partly because he was very excited. He stepped under the menacing dark roof that was now overlooking him and towards the stern door on which he knocked twice before entering with a loud cheerful “Hey!”

Inside the fire-lit cabin he found Nico sitting on his bed facing a zombie, and both were absorbed by something that was lying between them. Since all Will got for an answer was an inattentive ‘hi sunshine’ he decided to go up to them.

“What are you up to?”

“Playing Mythomagic,” Nico mumbled absently.

Will glanced at the cards on the bed and pouted disappointedly. Nico had tried to teach him how to play before but he just didn’t get it. Too many rules to memorize.

“Well, you can pick your game back up later. I have something else for you right now,” Will went back to smiling as he gently pushed Nico so he could sit next to him and he tried to hug him. A crevasse cracked open on the ground next to them and closed back after the zombie got up and disappeared into it. At this point Will fully got on the bed and fell on Nico with all the weight of his big coat as he nuzzled his cheek.

“Will, you’re up messing the cards!”

“Sorry,” he said as he did nothing to stop disarranging them and kissed Nico instead. Nico just gave up and kissed him back, but not without sighing, and whether it was from annoyance or contentment, Will didn’t know. He would pretend it was content because Nico put his hands up to his cheeks.

Then Will just started giving him small pecks all over his face and said softly in-between kisses:

“Wanna decorate your cabin?”

Nico kept his eyes closed.

“Very funny. No.”

“But you yourself said it needed decorating,” Will pointed out.

“Yes, I said decorating. That means making it look _good_.”

“Aw, where's your Christmas spirit, Debbie Downer?”

“Do I look like a clown to you?”

Will pressed a confused kiss to Nico's cheek. “No?”

“Then why the hell would you turn my cabin into a circus tent,” Nico whispered.

Now it was Will’s turn to sigh, and this time it was clearly from exasperation.

“Pleaseee,” he whined, “just come with me, we’ll go get some Christmas lights. It’ll be like a date. And I’ll buy you all the panettone you want.” Will knew exactly what Nico’s weakness was. And as he inevitably did whimper at that Will kissed his lips and smirked against them because he knew he had won.

* * *

Nico could have sworn Will was walking in rhythm with the jazzy tune of ‘Oh Christmas Tree’ that wafted over the illuminated teeming streets. What a dork.

While he perfectly matched the general festive mood that surrounded them as he was prancing around under the shining street trees, Nico on the other hand stood out, or more like faded into his scarf, and looked down at his feet and walked carefully so as not to step on the slippery snow spots, only on the soft snow that would crunch faintly when he pressed his shoes into it. From time to time he would have to speed up a little to catch up with Will and not get lost in the moving crowd. Eventually he was fed up so he clasped Will’s arm and held it tight through their thick winter clothes. Will shot him a surprised look.

“What.” Nico grumbled, not looking at him.

“Nothing,” Will smiled tenderly and readjusted his arm so Nico could better grab onto it.

As they went on Nico kept staring at the ground and he was slowly becoming more and more amazed as it seemed to him that the snow was gradually becoming luminous. Was he the only one seeing this? He knew it was really only his imagination but he thought it would be cool to pretend the snow was magically glowing.

He had now moved on to gazing up at the light decorations that were floating above them when he felt Will tug at his arm and he got dragged into some store that looked too suspiciously bright and jolly to him.

Will tried to make Nico pick some stuff but gave up quickly since Nico was obviously not cooperating. So he just picked what he wanted himself while Nico followed him around like a lost pup. Once in while he would say: “What do you think of this? I think it looks terribly cute,” or something along those lines, but really he was just talking to himself.

Eventually, and to Nico’s big relief, Will found everything he deemed necessary for the cabin to have and Nico even went ahead this time and waited for him outside. Will came out with his arms loaded with two big (much too big to be reassuring for Nico) shopping bags he was somewhat struggling to carry.

“Are you trying to get away?”

Nico huffed. “Of course not. I was just showing you where the exit was so you didn’t get lost.”

“Right,” said Will in a tone that definitely didn’t mean ‘right’. “So are we getting the panettone now?” he winked at Nico.

“Don’t wink, Solace. And yes, absolutely.”

“What are you talking about, this is my ultimate charming move that makes all the lads and ladies fall for me.”

Nico winced and they kept on bickering as Will led them to a cozy coffee shop.

  
  


As soon as they got in Will let everything he was carrying drop on the floor –he discreetly puffed– near a table for two and sat down as Nico did the same in front of him. While Will tried not to look too out of breath, Nico looked around the place. It was cute. A little Christmas tree stood in the corner and all around there were white garlands covered in fake glittering snow and fairy lights reflecting a soft gleam on the polished cherry wood tables and countertop. Will ordered two hot chocolates and one whole loaf of panettone.

While they were waiting he listened to Will talk about whatever he'd chosen to chatter about this time -he _always_ had something to chatter about. Which was perfect since Nico didn't always feel like talking much, and Will knew that. Right now he was telling him a story from when he was little and was decorating the Christmas tree with his mother in their home in Austin.

"Then she went to get the rest of the lights and honestly I don't know why she thought it would be okay to leave me alone, I mean, I always had the most stupid ideas when I was a kid. Anyway, I wanted to know what the tree tasted like, you know how Christmas trees smell good right? So I pulled on a branch and somehow managed to make the whole thing fall on me, and then I cried and my mom came in and before she even helped me she went to get the camera and took a _picture_ , you believe that, Nico?"

Nico laughed and told him he was a walking hazard to which Will smiled and winked again like the idiot he was.

Then they got the hot chocolate and the cake and Will took a sip too soon and burned the tip of his tongue. Meanwhile Nico was just straight up murdering the panettone.

“Oh, my god, Nico, please,” said Will, pretending to shocked but he was also laughing too hard for Nico to take him seriously. He still glared at him.

“Shut up. This is the only thing I came here for, let me enjoy it.”

“Please proceed, if this is your way of enjoying.”

Nico ignored him.

When he was finished with the bread (so like in just one or two minutes) they just lazily sipped on the sugary hot drink. Nico was cupping his with both of his hands and holding it close to his face to let the hot steam warm up his red cold nose.

“You look cute,” Will smiled at him.

“You look cuter,” Nico replied, but as if it was an insult.

Still, it made Will blush. He certainly wasn’t expecting this answer.

* * *

Back inside the gloomy gloomy Hades cabin Nico was lying on his bed examining and arranging his Mythomagic cards while Will was swinging up on a ladder and decorating the walls, hanging up turned off lights as he crooned Frank Sinatra and Nat King Cole Christmas songs.

Nico listened. He started to wonder what Frank Sinatra was still good for anyway when Will’s voice was so lovely and soft but powerful as the same time and so pleasant to listen to he could just drift off to sleep right now.

Actually he was already drowsing, dozing off to golden slumbers…

“Alright I’m done! Nico?”

He quickly sat back up. Too quickly. He felt a little dizzy.

“Yeah?”

“I said I was done. Were you sleeping?”

“No.”

He got up as if to prove his point.

“Cool,” said Will, who did not care to argue, as he slowly climbed down the ladder and put it aside. “Okay, now, blow off the Greek fire,” he said excitedly. Nico made the shadows engulf the fires and put them out. But then Will closed the cabin door. That, Nico was not expecting. He wanted to kick himself. Why did he do just the stupidest thing he was told. There was not a single light source now, only a void blackness enveloping him. He grew nervous fast.

“Sunshine? Will? Where are you? Will! What the hell did you do that for!”

At that moment Will appeared, faintly glowing in the darkness.

“I’m here darlin’, I can’t see you though.”

 _Oh thank god,_ thought Nico as he went up to him and grabbed his hand.

“Turn the damn lights on already,” he snapped.

“Are you scared of the dark?” Will asked, not in a mean way, but he was merely surprised.

“No. Yes. Whatever, turn this crap on.”

“Yeah, okay, wait. Come with me.”

Nico cursed under his breath. Will’s presence admittedly made him feel better but he didn’t want to wait any longer.

Will led him to a corner to plug in the lights.

Everything lit up at once. Nico looked up and around the cabin. Will had put on the decorations with great care and attention. Everything was flawlessly symmetrical and the placement of every light was so perfect it ended up looking effortless and almost organic. However, to Nico’s surprise, the ornaments weren’t jam packed like he expected them to be. It was all actually pretty simple and classy.

“Wow,” he said. “You’re really good at this.”

“Thanks,” Will chuckled, satisfied. “Probably got this from my dad.”

“I won’t lie though I expected it to be more over the top, coming from you.”

“Oh that’s because you haven’t seen the outside,” Will calmly said to Nico who was definitely not as calm. He was now most worried about what his idiot boyfriend had made his cabin look like for every passing camper to see.

“Outside?” he asked as he nervously walked towards the door and slowly pushed it open. "Solace, I swear to the gods, if my cabin looks like an amusement park I'm going to kill you."

He went out to see.

And what a sight it was. A gorgeous, gorgeous sight. A breathtaking sight of intricate patterns of pale yellow and purple lights glimmering like stars, as if embedded into the dark material of the cabin’s front and shining on their own, flowing down the columns like small nebulae. Nico wasn’t sure whether Will had used magic to create this.

Will had followed him outside. They were both standing on the cloudy snow before the other-worldly (or maybe under-worldly) cabin dressed in their sweaters which definitely weren’t enough to keep them warm. Nico stood motionless in awe of Will’s work, and Will was also looking at the star-like lights, only in Nico’s dark amazed eyes. Nico softly breathed out a thin cloud of mist. He looked over at Will, his mouth still sightly agape. A still moment passed.

“You’re staring," Nico eventually breathed out.

Will pretended he didn’t hear –or maybe he truly didn’t– and he took a step forward and leaned in, closing his eyes to kiss Nico. After a few seconds Will pulled away just enough so he could whisper a few words, and his lips grazed Nico’s.

“You’re cold.”

And he pressed his lips again as he wrapped his arms around him.

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by club penguin christmas music you’re welcome i hope u enjoyed  
> is there electricity at camp half blood?????? idfk i looked it up but found nothing so pls just accept the fact that there is a built in plug in the Hades cabin. I had to make this work okay I hadn't thought about it when i came up with the plot  
> also don’t hurt me idk what New York looks like during christmas time I live in fucking europe  
> merry christmas yall :)


End file.
